


Eight Days a Week

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS 2014 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Digital Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames don’t sleep much - they have other things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Days a Week

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Round 3! Prompt was "late nights", with a 350-450 word count limit, and a digital epistolary theme.

 

**arthur**

This is fcuking BULLSHIT. Riggs changed his goddamn mind a tthe last minute AGAIN. What the FUCK.

WHAT THE FUCKING FCUK

FCUK*

FUKC**

JDLKFSJLGAGLKDFKSFJKL

FUCK*********

**************************

 

**n a  good evning 2 u 2 darling**

 

fufckingjfhghjfiutimkfs

 

**??** **  
**

**r u drunk rn?** **  
**

**W/O ME????**

_Sent Tues at 1:16am_

\-------

 

**how ws the hangover?**

Fuck off.

 

**did wondesr 4 ur desposition i c**

**servs u rite goin out w/o me**

 

Literally, how did you even get into this school?

 

**swept em off their feet w/ my dashing good looks n charm ofc** **  
**

**did u evn go 2 class today?**

 

I had to; Riggs has it out for me.

 

**he srsly scrapped the whole thing?**

Most of it, yeah. I’ll be up all night to come up with something else to fit the prof’s new requirements. I hate his class so much.

 

**watch ur blood pressur**

 

Keep an eye on the news; we might actually have a documented case of spontaneous human combustion tonight.

_Sent Tues 10:03pm_

 

\-------

 

**ARTHUR**

**ARHTUR R U AWAKE??**

**PLS REPSOND**

****ARTHUR*****

 

_Missed call at 4:31am_

_Missed call at 4:35am_

 

**KSDJFLSJFJFJKDKDLSJSFKFKD**

 

What the fuck.

 

**OH THANK GOD**

 

Are you okay??

 

_Arthur -- > 4:39am_

_00:00:31_

 

**y u hang up on me? :’(((**

 

I swear to god.

 

**:’((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

 

I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH THAT STUPID HORROR MOVIE.

JUST GO TO SLEEP.

 

**ARTHUR PLS**

 

Jesus Christ. 

_Sent Thurs 4:44am_

 

_Arthur -- > 4:44am_

_01:03:16_

\-------

 

 

**u goin 2 aris 2nite?**

 

She told me she’d me drag me over if she had to. 

Plus, she knows I finally finished Riggs’ goddamn project, so might as well kill my remaining brain cells with alcohol.

 

**thats the spirit**

 

See you there.

_Sent Fri 7:45pm_

 

 

You here yet?

 

**by the pool**

_Sent Fri 10:15pm_

 

I kindo f laid down 

And don’t re alllly know w here.

 

**donw orry darlign i do**

_Sent Sat 1:15am_

 

\-------

 

Goddamnit, I said no hickies, Eames.

Jesus, I think I’m missing some chunks in my neck.

 

**whats that bloody phrse u amricans have about the pot n kettle**

 

_Eames has sent a photo._

 

**n ari sends her regards**

 

_Eames has sent a photo._

 

**u make a wonderful body pillow**

Damnit. And of course Ariadne’s already uploaded it on Facebook.

 

**did u kno theyve been betting on us??**

 

I think they’ve been betting since that Halloween party last semester.

 

**damn** **  
**

**shouldve bet n won the pool ourselves** **  
**

**couldve finally gotten u those dead flowers ur so fond of**

 

Dead flowers. They’re pressed bookmarks, asshat.

Such a romantic.  

 

**only thebest 4 u darling <3**

_Sent Sat 1:43pm_

  



End file.
